Kirby Alternate Universe
Synopsis Kirby and his friends are sucked into a twister and landed into an opposite universe where Kirby is an antagonist (his opposite is called YbrikYe-Brick, and King Dedede is the hero! (his opposite is Queen Ededed. Note: Since Ededed is opposite, she always helps Ybrik but sometimes has a rough side for herYbrik ) Plot Summary/Story (Cutscene)One day, Kirby and Jane are having a walk (or more likely a date) when suddenly they saw posters falling from the sky. Kirby picked one up and read, "VISIT THE HALBERD ! VISIT THE BIGGEST BATTLESHIP ON POP STAR FOR ONLY 30 DOLLARS! LOOK AT THE ENGINES, WINGS AND REACTOR! Meta Knight ''0 ll >" After reading it, Kirby calls his friends Bubbles, Yapagon(or is it Yagapon? Never mind...), and other people to come with them. On their way to the Halberd, they met a ninja puffball, he said his name was Shuriken and was a master ninja, so they took him to the Halberd also. When they were finally there, they saw the ticket booth was heaped with generic puffballs. After a few hours, they finally went to buy some tickets but were in shock that the ticket seller is Neon, and he is more puffball than cyborg now! Neon told the friends that Meta Knight helped him on an operation and turned him into a 1/3 cyborg 2/3 puffball. After the long speech, they bought their tickets and went in. In Battleship Halberd, Meta-Knights were guiding the friends through the Halberd. But suddenly, the Battleship went rumbling a little, (This part shows King Dedede inside the Halberd too)but then it went around and around, the friends soon saw themselves in a blazing twister, then there was a bright flash on the screen. * Chapter 1: Tutorial (Cutscene) The friends and the Generic Puffballs woke up, they found themselves in an bizarre world. Kirby soon found a sign which read: Welcome to Nightmare Seas. After seeing the sign, they were all shocked, they almost blacked out, but soon the hero says not to worry and led the people into the rising sun.(Cutscene ends) (Now use the console)(Wii Version) The player must choose one of the known charaters: Kirby, Jane(with Dilli),Jane(without Dilli), Bubbles, Neon, Ancient, Meta Knight, Shuriken, Yagapon(Yapagon), or use a Generic Puffball(the player choose a gender) that the player customises.(Xbox Version) as Wii You can use the Kinect Sensor to scan your moves (attacks only except for inhale) to the character (Must be a Generic Puffball) and he/she will do the moves the player did on the Kinect Sensor. ''You may write the tutorial level yourselves. * Chapter 2: Lost in Nightmares (Cutscene) * Chapter 3: Where's Dilli? * Chapter 4: Surrounded By Evil * Chapter 5: The Meta-Knights Hit the Road * Chapter 6: Neon's Night Adventure * Chapter 7: Flashbacks * Chapter 8: Dedede's Crush (but not for long) * Chapter 9: Cam-Pain Castle Crush * Chapter ?: Flashbacks 2 * Chapter 10(1/2): V.S Ybrik * Chapter 11(2/2): An Alternate Duel * Epilogue: Back to Dreamland Gameplay It's gameplay is almost the same as Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Subspace Emissary. Location *Chapter 1: Red Reds *Chapter 2: Shouty Forest *Chapter 3: Berry Bushes *Chapter 4: Lemon Lake *Chapter 5: Peaceplane Dreblah *Chapter 6: Graveyard Island *Chapter 7: Hexcorp Company and Battleship Halberd *Chapter 8: Mt. Ededed *Chapter 9: Castle Ededed *Chapter ?: Soda Island *Chapter 10: Castle Ededed (Destroyed and rebuilt into Castle Ybrik) *Chapter 11: Castle Ybrik (destroyed) *Epilogue: Portal to Dreamland Extras The Arena *All the mini-bosses and bosses are in here (not including Berserk Ybrik) The True Arena *All the bosses are in EX mode (including Berserk Ybrik) and an addition of Ybrik Soul . Redesign *The player can redesign the Generic Puffball Brawl Mode *The player can choose a character and fight another player or CPU. My Kirby *(Xbox only) The player can use Kinect sensor to feed, pet, dress, or groom his/her Kirby Trivia *This may be the first time a Kirby game has ever been released on Xbox 360 *The character you may use in level order: #Any character #Kirby #Jane (Without Dilli) #Jane (With Dilli) #Meta Knight (The other Meta-Knights are allies) #Neon (Has Inhalation) #Neon (Flashback(Without inhalation caused by cyborgism) #Dedede (No fighting, having a crush on Queen Ededed[Not that 'crush like *CRRUUUUSHHHH*]) #Generic Puffball ('Everyone is your ally that there are '''TONS '''of enemies) ?. Yapagon Flashback #Any Character (V.S. Ybrik) #Any Character (V.S. '''BERSERK '''Ybrik) *This could be Neon's story instead of Kirby's Category:Fanon Category: Games Category: Fan games Category:Kirby Alternate Universe Category:Pocket God123